Recently, it has been more common for users to utilize electronic devices in moving vehicles, as in, for example, automobiles. The user interface may be displayed on an in-dash computer screen or may be located on a smartphone, which may be carried or may be physically mounted on a dashboard of the vehicle, for example. Performing searches, such as, for example, Internet or database searches, may be dangerous for a user to perform while driving. Such searches often require data entry. Having a driver type in characters while driving may not be safe. While recent implementations utilize voice recognition, these implementations still require the attention of the user be diverted while speaking search commands. Some studies have found that voice-based commands are no safer to use than physically typing while driving.